


Whirring Heart

by Sweets_Thief



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M, fluri implied, some random bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri notices that something is bothering Raven the night before Brave Vesperia are due to go to the Tower of Tarqaron. Concerned with the timing Yuri goes to talk to Raven and finds out the old man is not as confident as it seems. Yuri offers some comfort almost without realising it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whirring Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I've just finished Tales of Vesperia and it was amazing, and I now just have to write fanfiction for it, all my feels need to put into words.  
> So, this idea came to me from a discussion I had with my friend who plays video games for me while I watch and occasionally complain xD
> 
> This is not in any way, shape or form Yuri/Raven, not even implied, it's just Yuri being a nice friend. It is definitely Fluri though, but mostly implied as well.

Despite how quiet the small town of Aurnion was Yuri could sense the tenseness infecting the air. It became even more evident as he wandered through the rows of half-built houses – the workers had barely been taking a break trying to get all the buildings up and fit for living in so that their town would be complete, but none were around anymore. It wasn’t hard for Yuri to guess why the feeling in the town was so tense however, the next day Brave Vesperia would go to the Tower of Tarqaron to stop Duke with a plan that no one was sure would be successful. Even the people in the town that did not know the details were on edge, because the knights guarding the city were on edge and the Emperor had suddenly appeared within their ranks.

Yuri sighed and turned his eyes to the sky, so marred by the Adephagos rippling under the stars. It was hard to imagine that his journey – which had started out so simply – would end with either the saving or destruction of the entire world. Running a hand through his dark hair Yuri tore his eyes from the sky in order to see Raven walking out of the gates of Aurnion, no weapon in sight and from Yuri could gauge from his expression, deep in thought. If it had been any other night Yuri would have left the old man to his wanderings, but since Raven was going to be accompanying them to Tarqaron tomorrow Yuri knew the man would need some kind of rest. Following him deftly Yuri was unsure if he was surprised that Raven stopped a little way away from the gate and settled himself on the grass, in part he had actually expected Raven to disappear, he was having a hard time trusting Raven completely after he gave Estelle to Alexei. 

“Just because Vesperia No. 1 wiped out all the monsters before it does not mean that it’s safe for old men to be wandering around alone, there might be a few stragglers eager to get you.” Yuri stated as he approached Raven.  
The ‘old man’ jumped in surprise, it was just for show really he had known Yuri was there thanks to his knight training, and turned to offer Yuri a lopsided grin.

“Honestly Yuri, you trying ta give this old man a heart attack?” He asked.

Yuri gave a small laugh though he did not sound entirely amused. “Mind if I sit down?” He inquired.

Raven shrugged and patted the grass next to him. Yuri sat though not in the spot Raven had indicated, it was a little too close to his friend for Yuri’s comfort. Silence fell between them, both of them silently contemplating the sky and lost in their own thoughts. Yuri kept shooting looks at Raven. He could tell something was bothering his friend although he couldn’t tell what it was. Raven unconsciously scratched at his chest and Yuri’s mind snapped to the blastia embedded in his skin. 

“Something bothering you old man? I thought we all agreed to get some rest.” Yuri inquired. 

Raven looked over at Yuri and rolled his eyes as he thought of an answer.

“Guess old Raven is just worried about tomorrow.” He eventually replied.

Yuri did not entirely buy that answer but he did not push it, if Raven wanted to keep it a secret Yuri was not going to fight to get it out of him.

“You’re pretty close ta Flynn huh?” Raven asked as the silence settled back in.

Yuri turned his head to look at Raven this time, a little shocked that Raven would ask him that.

“We’ve been friends since childhood so we’re pretty close yeah.” Yuri replied. 

Raven chuckled but like Yuri’s laugh before there did not seem to be much amusement in his tone.

“What made you ask that old man?” Yuri asked, his curiosity piqued now. 

“I saw you fighting each other before, you looked like you were having lots’a fun despite how hard you were fighting. Then you sorta collapsed for a bit.” Raven commented airily,  
avoiding Yuri’s gaze as he spoke. Yuri considered Raven’s expression, trying to guess what particular aspect of his relationship with Flynn was interesting to Raven.

“Yeah well…Flynn didn’t really want to yell at me so we used that idea to blow off some steam. He was pretty pissed with me really but we sorted it out.” Yuri said with a smile.

It was Raven’s turn to examine Yuri’s expression and his conclusion was the smile on Yuri’s lips right now was a damn sight softer than any other smile or grin that Raven had ever seen on Yuri’s lips before. Judging by Yuri’s willingness to walk right into danger whenever Flynn was mentioned Raven’s ultimate conclusion was that the bond they shared was closer than Yuri was admitting.

“It must be nice having a friend that understands ya so well.” He assumed.

Yuri nodded. “Yeah.”

Neither of them spoke for a while again. Yuri went back to contemplating the Adephagos that they could see, and wondering if they would come to blows with Duke tomorrow, or if he could be convinced to their idea of saving the world. Raven found himself thinking about the beauty in Yuri and Flynn’s relationship. One was a criminal, a man who would not leave any person suffering if it was in his power to save them and frequently took the law into his own hands. The other a knight of high position, acting as standing commandant for Ioder and bound to the law. Their understanding of each other must have been high to allow them to actually get along as well as Raven assumed they did.

“What’s going on old man, why the personal questions?” Yuri asked.

Raven contemplated what sort of answer he should give and decided on an honest one, since Yuri seemed to be able to tell when he was being deceptive.

“You’ve got someone precious in your life y’know, someone ya can trust and tell ya problems too. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you two were closer than friends.” He began.

Yuri stared at him, seemingly bewildered, then burst out laughing.

“It seems you don’t know any better old man.” He choked out in between his laughter.

Raven’s eyes grew comically wide and his head tilted to the side as he looked at Yuri, unsure if he had heard the younger man right.

“You…and Flynn?”

“Yeah,” Yuri confirmed, his cheeks flushing a little at Raven’s scrutiny.

“I ain’t got a problem with it Yuri,” Raven said quickly when he noticed there seemed to be a lasting anger in Yuri’s eyes. “It’s a bit of a shock is all.” 

Yuri said nothing.

“Well considering that info, I’ll change my thoughts for now.” Raven continued, “Flynn…he loves you despite all you do, breaking the law, doin’ all these things that are attributed ta him, y’know there is a probably a long list. What I’m tryin’ to say is you’re lucky ta have someone like Flynn.” 

“You could have someone like that too old man, we’ve seen your good charms,” Yuri said with a grin, turning to Raven and expecting to see him grinning as well, or to give a witty, flirty comeback but all he saw was a rather sad expression on Raven’s face.

“Old man?”

“It wouldn’t be so easy for me.” Raven murmured and his hand went again to his chest to clutch at his blastia heart.  
“Not many people would be willing to accept something like this.” He continued, patting his chest, slipping almost accidently into his Schwann speech patterns.

“Oh?” 

Raven stared at Yuri in shock, not for the first time that night really, at the nonchalant way Yuri responded to his words. Really it should not have come as a surprise to him, Yuri wasn’t the sort of person to judge someone by their looks or by rank, but by their personality, and who they were on the inside, but for some reason it just did. 

“What’s the problem with it? Does it make annoying noises?” Yuri asked.

Raven snorted with laughter. “Nah it don’t do that. It’s just…who wants a man with a blastia heart?”

“Anyone would be lucky to have you.” Yuri said simply.

Again Raven stared at Yuri.

“Why can you just say that so easily?” He asked incredulously. 

Yuri glanced at Raven and raised an eyebrow. 

“Why not? It’s not like it should matter.” Yuri asked.

“If only everyone was as accepting as you Yuri.” Raven sighed.

“You’re always talking about women and stuff old man, surely it’s not hard for you to get someone?” Yuri inquired.  
Raven laughed humourlessly. “I’m normally wearing a shirt or something.” He admitted with a blush, “It’s embarrassing though because they can hear the whirring.”

“It whirs?” Yuri inquired. Without warning he shifted forwards and pressed an ear against Raven’s chest, right above his blastia. Raven froze, hardly daring to breath as the silence fell. Yuri could hear the slight whirring of the blastia, the way it seemed to reflect a heartbeat in a rather robotic manor but he did not find it disturbing in any way as Raven had made it seem, it was actually a rather relaxing noise Yuri decided.  
“It’s not a bad noise, it’s actually kind of relaxing.” He admitted to Raven.

Raven stared – again – down at Yuri as the young man rested against his chest listening to his blastia. No one had contently rested on his chest just to listen to his ‘heart’ before  
and he had never once had someone say to him that it was a relaxing noise. It was actually rather touching to hear that from Yuri, Raven decided with a smile he wasn’t sure Yuri saw. Yuri’s breathing soon became even and Raven glanced down and found his eyes closed. Out of reflex more than anything Raven jolted backwards and Yuri fell from his chest to the ground, immediately waking from his doze and sitting bolt upright.

“I’m sorry,” Raven murmured, “I just…haven’t really had a guy falling asleep on my chest.”

“I’m sorry old man,” Yuri muffled a yawn behind his hand as he spoke, “I just find the noise of your blastia really relaxing, it was sending me to sleep.”

“I guess you’re pretty tired then,” Raven said, “We should get back and rest, we’ve got a big fight tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Yuri muttered. He stood quickly and held out a hand for Raven to take.

“Such respect for your elders Yuri,” Raven teased and Yuri rolled his eyes.

They walked in silence back to Aurnion and joined the rest of their friends in the makeshift inn that had been created in such a short amount of time. Yuri went straight to the bed that had been designated to him and Raven was glad to find he actually had a bed since Rita and Estelle were sharing.

“Goodnight old man,” Yuri called.

“Goodnight Yuri.” Raven replied. 

/

Sometime in the middle of the night Raven awoke to find Yuri climbing out of bed. Assuming he was going to find Flynn, Raven was shocked when Yuri approached his bed and sat on the edge of it.

“Don’t think this means anything old man, but can I sleep in here tonight?” Yuri asked.

“Wanting to snuggle with old Raven?” Raven grinned.

“It’s the noise from your blastia I want,” Yuri stated, “It sent me to sleep really quickly before and I want to be able to rest tonight. And I guess I saw how happy in a sense it made you when I was relaxed around your blastia…” 

Raven smiled softly and moved so Yuri could lie on the bed next to him. Yuri rested his head next to Raven’s blastia and closed his eyes. Raven had to admit it made him a little uncomfortable, but at the same time it was so relaxing to have somebody accepting his blastia.

“Thank you Yuri,” Raven whispered.

“Hmm?”

"I was ready to give up on life for a long time, even when I first met you but recently I’ve come to realise that I do want to live. And today, well, you’ve given me a bit more confidence I guess.” Raven murmured.

Yuri smiled. “Any time old man. Now go to sleep.”


End file.
